


Make You Lose Your Breath

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Songs Stuck In Her Head [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Implications, Mind Games, Smut, Song prompted, tasertricks - Freeform, wager within a wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont'd from 'Tonight I'm Messing With You'</p><p>It's Darcy's turn to strike back and she's going in prepared. She's also setting down some ground rules to get back some leverage.</p><p>Loki goes in anticipating one thing, and is knocked off balance with what he's given instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Lose Your Breath

Make You Lose Your Breath - Inspired by 'Lose My Breath' by Destiny's Child

The morning following THAT Darcy went on the war path.

Bursting into the lab where Tony and Bruce were just setting up their tables for the day she demanded, “I need a taser able to knock out an Asgardian.” 

“Well good morning to you too Sunshine.” Tony casually leaned back against his work table and took a big swallow of his coffee. 

“Was that you banging and yelling last night Darcy?” Bruce kept his eyes on his collection of samples, but the direct tone to his question implied his full attention to the conversation.

Darcy couldn't give a straight forward answer without traumatizing Bruce with TMI, and she didn't need to give Tony ideas on anything regarding this matter. “Yea sorry I went on a murderous rampage last night. My....experiment lead to some disagreement with the test subject. Translated for you Tony: Loki is being a prick and he took something of mine and won't give it back. I need to taser him in the balls so he knows not to touch my stuff.”

Bruce had taken that moment to drink some of his tea and nearly choked on it. Tony gave her a shit eating grin, “Awww, you still think I don't know what's going on, cuuute. I know all about your kinky wrestling matches in that little noggin of yours sweetheart. I've got cameras up on my rooftop and in that boardroom you went to talk privately in. Neat trick I will give you that.” As he talked Tony put down his coffee, went around his table and dug out a small black box. Opening it on the table he took out a rectangle with two prongs on the end and what looked like a charging station. 

Her eyes lighting up Darcy reached for the new toy; Tony slapped her hands away before she could touch, “Nope, you gotta give to get.”

Sticking out her lower lip and batting her eyelashes Darcy cooed, “Why can't I have it for free? I'm a good girl.”

“Ha! Save it for guys like Bruce, ten points for the eyelash flutter though.”

Dropping the pout Darcy put her hands on her hips, “Alright what do I have to do?”

“Two things. First and foremost, I want to know the score between you and Loki.”

Not expecting that Darcy took a minute to think, “First time he broke in I guess I won cause I ended it. Second time I want to say it was a tie, but he'll say he won cause he proved I couldn't kick him out. But then I made him leave with a threat of mythology. Third time was definitely me, thank you again for that Bruce. And this last encounter, he went all chess master and won by planning ahead. So we're tied right now.”

“Okay, second thing. What did he steal from you?” Tony smirked already having a good idea of what it was, but he liked to poke things with sticks.

Cheeks flushing from a small bit of embarrassment (big brother Bruce was there after all) Darcy took out her phone and sent Tony the answer via text. After he read it Tony shook his head, “What a dirty, dirty bastard. I like the way he thinks. Now here's the part where I admit I lied. I'm not giving you the Asgard proof taser....Yet. If you win your next encounter, then I will give it to you. Deal?”

 _'Ugh what is with all the antagonistic men and making bets in this place?!'_ “Fine, but you better pay up. Pepper likes me and she'll totally be on my side with all this.” Stomping back out of the lab Darcy went onto her next step of preparation.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Darcy's plan of revenge involved a lot of people, and phone calls.

She had a one on one chat with Natasha about certain skills.

She asked Steve (who was adorably uncomfortable the entire time) about design tips.

She spent some time working in the lab while going through her entire song collection.

She took supper in her room to study youtube videos.

She then had a long Skype conversation with her friend Lark; who was an entertainer and knew certain things that Natasha didn't.

By midnight Darcy felt she was ready. The biggest step was facing her opponent head on.

When she finally heard Jane go into her room for the night Darcy left hers and went to Loki's door. She gave it a gentle tap with her knuckles. Tony could be a Perving Tom and get off on knowing what she was doing, but she didn't feel up to broadcasting to the rest of the tower.

He opened the door wearing his black leather pants, no shirt, and his hair was untied around his shoulders, the small amount of water on his skin told her he'd recently had a shower. _'Hold your ground, do not touch! Touching will lead to failure. You must prevail for all Womankind!'_ Forcing herself to breathe normally Darcy asked, “I need to talk to you in private.”

Smirking he stepped back and opened the door further, “By all means.”

Walking in her eyes did a quick scan of his room with a shrivel of hope that she might be able to spot her targets. Everything in Loki's room was tidy and organized, the guy even made his bed with barely a wrinkle to show for it. 

Standing her ground in the dead center she waited until he closed the door then went straight to it, “I want to make a deal within our deal.”

His hands interlaced behind his back Loki smirked, “A secondary wager that connects to our first wager? You have my attention.”

“We go back in my head, and it's my turn. I'm going to give you a show. You won't be restrained, you'll be able to sit or stand or whatever you want. But, from start to finish, you're not allowed to touch me. Not a single finger, or clone of you, or any kind of magic you cast. Watching only. If you're able to resist, then I'll admit complete defeat to the entire wager.” She'd stepped just close enough that their bodies were a finger's width apart, just shy of touching each other. She let her voice get husky using their last encounter to encourage her hormones to play along.

She did a tiny victory dance when Loki's breath hitched, with her being so close she saw his chest flex out of rhythm.

His eyes held her gaze as he asked in a much quieter tone, “And if I should lose?”

Smirking Darcy slid back a step, “If you lose, then you have to return what is mine and stay out of my head space for the next two weeks.”

That jarred him from the trance he was falling into. Having possession of her toys was ensuring she came to him in the end, and with delayed time between interactions his effect on her would get weaker. “I propose a counter offer. If I lose I will give you back one of your items, and five days without my presence.”

“Then the winnings have to be fixed too. If you win I'll give you a freebie, something of your choosing, but the original wager will stay intact. Fair?”

Loki didn't miss how quickly Darcy had jumped on the counter proposal, _'She deliberately raised the stakes of my defeat to see what I would be willing to give. A point to you Ms. Lewis.'_ He extended his hand with a smile, “Fair terms. Anytime you're ready to start, I will follow.”

Taking the offered hand Darcy gave it a firm squeeze, “The sooner the better. And no brain locks or its immediate forfeit. That was an underhanded cheat and you know it.” She let go and moved to leave the room.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Confused she pointed to the door, “Back to my room? Just said I'm going to get started.”

“I don't see why you can't meditate here. Since we're the participants it seems to make sense that we should be on equal footing from the beginning. And no one, save for yourself and Thor, comes knocking on my door. There will be no interruptions to break you from your trance.” As he spoke he kept his back to her, he needed the time it took him to pace around to the far side of his bed to school his expression into a somber one. She would have fled like a rabbit hunted by a fox if she caught a glimpse of the eagerness he was struggling to keep in check. These exchanges with Darcy in her mind were beginning to become a bit addictive. Each time he woke from them he found himself feeling refreshed (among other things.) 

A few short weeks ago he wanted nothing to do with this place, or this world other than to destroy it. Recently he'd begun to find himself taking pleasure in the soft breezes that came from his personal balcony, or the warmth of the sunlight that was far gentler than Asgard's. Knowing what he did about the way Darcy's energy reacted to others he could only assume that it was reaching into his own chaotic mess of energy and slowly sorting it out. His mother's presence would often have the same effect, but only after multiple drawn out encounters. Darcy's energy must be twice as strong to have him feeling such inner peace after a mere handful of connections.

A dark little voice in Darcy's mind screamed, _'LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE AND DO NOT GIVE INTO HIS LOGIC! THIS IS A BAD BAD BAD IDEA!_ Unfortunately that little voice couldn't be heard over the louder, sexier voice at the forefront of her mind seductively whispering, _'Ooooh girl you know you wanna be closer to that hot Asgardian piece of ass. Play it cool, make him think you're thinking about it. Don't wanna be too eager now.'_

She put up the pretense of considering her options. She kept her eyes on the door as she scrunched up her eyebrows and puckered her lips in a thinking expression. Giving it just long enough to appear as if she'd weighed the pros and cons she pointed to a spot on the floor next to the bed. “Fine, but I'm compromising. You stay on that side, I'm making myself comfy over here out of immediate reach. If you're not in here-” She pointed to her head “Shortly after I get there, then I'll know you're doing something you're not supposed to.”

He shrugged with a scoff, “Suit yourself. The bed is quite comfortable.” To be a smartass he took his time laying down on the bed with a contented sigh, even going as far as wiggling down a bit.

Ignoring the obvious bait Darcy stole a pillow from the free side of the bed and laid down on the floor with it. Out of his eye sight she relaxed on her back and closed her eyes. So used to this now it didn't even take her until the count of four to transition to her Cranium Mansion.

~~ ~~~ ~~~

Part of Darcy's research throughout the day included the perfect setting. She'd kept it simple. A circular room with black walls and floor to ceiling length mirrors strategically placed for certain purposes. The room was large enough that half of it was filled with a raised stage with a wide set of stairs leading down to the floor. If Loki chose to sit there was a large throne planted in the middle of the floor half of the room. If there was one thing she knew how to do it was stroke a man's ego (on many different levels “coughwinkcough”)

Darcy waited on the stage counting down from 20. Loki had proven he was adept at breaking and entering her brain in record time, giving him any longer than that would mean he was doing something he shouldn't be. She felt a ripple along her skin, she blinked, and he was suddenly lounging back in the throne.

Smiling in anticipation he waved a hand at her attire, “Other than your overly large, and quite unflattering cloak I'm liking this set up already.”

“I haven't started the show yet Numb Nuts. Besides, the point is to surprise you. So yea, big ugly cloak is needed. Now shut up, stay comfy, and watch. And remember, you touch, you lose.”

He smiled in pure confidence, “We'll see about that.”

Smiling with just as much confidence Darcy snapped her fingers. The room went pitch black. The music for tonight's show began to play, starting with a snare drum solo. A strobe light blazed through the darkness illuminating Darcy's silhouette. Her back was turned to him. Her body stood stock still. When the first set of lyrics started she shimmied the cloak off her body. Her head was turned just enough for him to see her mouthing the words.

 _Can you keep up? >_  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard, make me lose my (hah hah) 

At the first swell of electric piano in the background a full spotlight landed on Darcy at the same moment she spun to reveal her outfit. 

Loki had experience with a lot of women over his life. More than any mortal man to be certain. But none had ever dared to tempt him in this way. 

She was wearing a lingerie outfit designed to mimic his armor. She wore a green sleeveless long tailed coat, the ends were divided and acted as a skirt when she moved in the right way. Underneath she wore a black corset, the gold chest piece on his armor was mirrored along the edge of her corset's opening that lead to her breasts. She didn't wear any fishnet stockings this time, allowing him to see the gold, and black trimmed thong. Her wrists were covered by golden bands, and she wore winged, black leather heeled boots on her feet. She'd included her make up in the change, now wearing mascara that fanned out her eyelashes and black wing tipped eye shadow that made her blue eyes glitter.

In the simplest way Darcy had taken his identity and sexualized it. 

_Ooh_  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All those times if you could satisfy me  
Now I see where believing you got me,  
Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me 

The one thing Darcy loved the most about having all of this happen in her mind, is that she's able to do things she wouldn't normally be able to without years of practice. Having spent hours watching videos of Queen Bae dancing, and watching Lark do the parts of her routine that didn't require a pole Darcy's mental portrayal was a sexy ass dancer.

It didn't surprise her that Loki's mouth was pressed in a thin line, a clear sign of his restraint. She also didn't miss that his hands were clenching onto the arm rests of the throne with a white knuckled grip. She bet he wasn't even hearing the lyrics that were challenging him to meet the expectations she had of him.

 _Ooh_  
Two things I don't like when I'm trying to get my groove  
Is a partner that meets only halfway and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction 

The lyrics were not misplaced. He listened and absorbed every single word as his eyes watched her with rapt attention. She was sex in motion, slowly drawing herself down the steps and closer to him. She would stop, shimmy in a way with her hips that made his mind wonder how that would feel against his body. 

When she'd issued the challenge to look but not touch he had thought nothing of it. He'd restrained himself twice before, granted that the second time had him physically restrained as well. But what he didn't plan on was her not touching him either. When she'd portrayed herself as a genie her two incarnations had been pressed against him, letting him feel their bodies, her body in a means of releasing some of that coiled tension.

Now she was within easy reach, tempting him with her body, and daring him to meet her needs with the song. Worst of all was her outfit. She was basically claiming to belong to him as she wore the outfit that represented himself. The part of him that wanted in complete control was the hardest to keep in command. He wanted to give in and take her there and then. He wanted to bury himself inside her while she wore his armor. That imagine alone had him hard and fighting to stay seated.

_Ooh_  
You understand the facts that I'm tryna give to you  
Ya movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
Learn the difference of a man and an adolescent  
Ain't you boo, so get to stepping 

A single step away from him Darcy made note of the details of his arousal. His pupils were blown, breathing seemed to be difficult for him, and there was no hiding that God sized erection underneath the black leather. _'One more push ought to do it._

On the note of the next beat she spun on her heel and stayed in place. Her body still twerking and bouncing to the music she painstakingly pulled the green leather coat off her body to let it fall to the floor. The corset was designed to have a zipper down the back center. With her hair hiding her face she watched Loki's reaction as she eased down the zipper. 

Through some careful coaxing Darcy had asked Thor how to write people's names in Asgardian symbols. Loki's included. 

As the corset came undone so did Loki. His heart practically wrenched out of rhythm as his name was revealed. Tattooed down the very center of her back just for him to see. It was the last straw of his resistance.

Just as the zipper reached the end of the pull Darcy felt herself spin, the room shifted and she found herself laying under Loki on a bed. His lips crashed down on hers with such force she was sure her physical body would have bruised lips afterwards. 

She'd won the wager and now she could enjoy the merits of her hard work for a moment. She reached up to bury her hands in his hair and kiss him back in equal magnitude. His hands ripped away the corset giving them free access to her breasts. In the shelter of her imagined room she somehow still felt a slight breeze go over skin, her nipples perked up from the combination of the heat racing under her skin and the cooler air above. Each of his hands found a breast, one played with a nipple while the other gently groped and massaged.

She moaned into the kiss, her legs wound around his waist to bring his erection grounding down against her center. The contact made him groan deeply, and she relished in the vibration of it. 

As much as she desperately wanted to throw everything with this wager out the window and just cave to her pleading needs Darcy managed to dig up her resolve and put it back in place. Breaking the kiss she leaned up and whispered hoarsely in Loki's ear, “You lose.”

The room shattered and Darcy came back to her physical self. Except she found she wasn't alone anymore. It had to have been in that brief few seconds before they'd started. Loki had moved her unconscious form up to the bed without jolting her back out of her trance. He was on top of her, his legs straddling her waist. He held her hands above his head with one hand while the other was placed next to her head for balance. His eyes had been closed and she realized with a sharp clarity that he was able to go into a trance while in an uncomfortable position. As much as she was impressed she was also entirely pissed. This had definitely not been the deal. _'Unless he thought he was going to win and demand his freebie right there and then, which I guess is kinda fair, but really?!'_

He came out of his trance with an abrupt gasp and nearly lost hold of his position. Coming back to himself he leered down at her, “You cheated.”

“I so did not. I told you straight up how it was going to be.”

He leaned down to the point where she could feel his breath on her skin, “You had no right to claim yourself as mine. You deliberately provoked my possessive nature. I consider that to be cheating making the wager null and void.”

She tried to tug her hands free and felt nothing budge, glaring at him she hissed, “There was no such rules. It was a general wager with no restrictions other than no clones and no magic. It was a fair play. Stop being a sore, manipulative loser and let me go Loki. Cause what you're doing right now is way more than just cheating.”

With both of them being highly aroused their current position was making her own self control very difficult. The last thing she wanted was to give him the freebie just for losing. If he didn't let her go in the next two minutes she was going to start chewing her arm off just to resist.

Smirking he pressed himself closer to put his mouth next to her ear, “I will give you the victory this time. However, had I won my name on your flesh would have been my choice of prize. At the rate your antagonizing me it seems only right to claim you.”

The air in her lungs whooshed out as if she'd been sucker punched. Leaving that impact there he let her go and left to his personal bathroom. 

Needing no other incentive Darcy flew from the room and into her own bedroom. Crumpling to the floor with her back pressed against the steady wood of the door Darcy felt herself tremble. He'd been entirely serious with his threat. She was completely at a loss on how to process this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really pleased with myself on this one!
> 
> I'm also really thrilled with the response these one hit wonders are getting! Ya'll are smut deprived pervies XD (Says the woman writing these.)
> 
> And big announcement! I've commissioned my friend to do some art work for the first 4 segments of this all depicting the key moments :) When they're done I'll be providing the link, or inserting the art itself (should I get freaking HTML link to work) in their respective chapters. I'll be sure to let you all know when that happens ;)


End file.
